


You're Such A Tease

by Piiachu



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Biting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piiachu/pseuds/Piiachu
Summary: Blue was normal, red was hurt, yellow was alerted, red-orange was angry and soft green was excited. And since Naoki was excited to face their next opponent Raidou decided to tease him for a bit.•Alternate title: A Devil Summoner is being a mixture of a little shit and an annoying tease to a young Demi-fiend (who hates it).
Relationships: Hitoshura | The Demifiend/Kuzunoha Raidou XIV
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You're Such A Tease

The tattoos painting Naoki's skin glowed a soft green. It symbolized that he was excited. Excited for the next battle. Right now his body made contact with the cool surface of the wall, a sigh escaping his lips as he flexed his claws almost… animalistically through the silence. 

Beside him, was the Devil Summoner Raidou Kuzunoha. As minutes passed Naoki watched as Raidou began to twirl those little silver tubes around, his eyes downcast as if he was contemplating something? If he had to be completely honest he wasn't sure what he was thinking about. 

"So," Naoki started, tilting his head at the way his own voice sounded to his ears. "Are you ready to go? Cause I'm ready to bust some ass." 

Raidou spared him a passing glance, and the urge to punch him in the face grew slightly. "Apologies for wasting your time apparently…" he mumbled, pocketing the silver tube in his hand. "However if you want me to move then do something I'd least expect." 

At first Naoki stared at him. Then he realized that Raidou was actually serious. His steel eyes would soften dramatically if he was playing (plus a smile would actually appear on his lips), but the half human half demon hybrid seen none of those signs. 

His cat (what did he call him? Oh, right, Gouto) was sound asleep and a quizzical expression confined Naoki's face as Raidou turned his head to face him head on. 

First he slowly crawled onto the Devil Summoner's lap, a thinking expression painting over his quizzical one. Raidou continued to watch him, his face ever so emotionless and blank.

Naoki almost scowled however he closed his eyes and smashed his lips on top of Raidou's, his tongue messaging the Devil Summoner's bottom lip as he feigned asking for entrance (seeing if he would do what he asked). When Raidou's lips moved in rhythm with his own but didn't go past that Naoki pulled away, raising an eyebrow. 

"I seen the way you look at me," Raidou smiled, extending his finger so he poked his nose in a teasing manner. "You aren't very good at hiding your emotions Naoki." 

This time there was a growl, low and gutteral sounding. Naoki realized he was very open about where he was looking when it came to Raidou in battle. Sometimes, while he was sleeping Naoki would manage to unclip his cloak and use it as a makeshift blanket. Only because he was cold and nothing else! …Is what Naoki grumpily told Raidou and his cat when they woke up. 

For now the two of them stared at each other, with one set of eyes searching the other through it all. Naoki sighed, wrapping his arms around Raidou's waist and resting his head on his chest. 

"Oh? Are you giving up?" There was a grin that Naoki could hear but couldn't see. "That's fine. We'll stay here until I fall asleep then." 

Soft green was replaced by an alarmed yellow. Naoki, Hitoshura, Demi-fiend whatever you wanted to call him suddenly stood up from Raidou's lap, grabbing the grinning bastard by the collar of his uniform. The grin turned into a thin line right then and there. 

And, somehow, Naoki knew he won.

Alarmed yellow turned into angry red-orange. Naoki grabbed Raidou's chin, forcefully tilting his head to the side as he opened his mouth - his fangs growing slightly sharper. He ran his tongue over them, smirking with his eyes once a metallic taste filled his mouth. Even if it was his own blood it tasted… nice? Good thing he was doing this then.

Without wasting time he bit down on Raidou's slightly exposed neck, the loud yelp telling Naoki that his actions surprised him. His tongue lapped at the pool of blood appearing from the bite mark and when he looked up the quiet Kuzunoha it was easy to tell that he was biting back a gasp, or maybe even a moan by the looks of it.

Ah, so he liked being bit. How cute. 

Naoki's lips curled into a smirk. "I win. Are you going to get your handsome ass up or do I have to fucking drag you to our next battle?" He questioned, watching the Devil Summoner through narrowed but playful eyes. 

"Y-Yes…" Raidou breathed, more like softly moaned. "You win. Now put me down so we can go to our next fight. Your tattoos are glowing green. Obviously, you're excited." 

Raidou was put down roughly, an uncomfortable groan escaping his lips as he quickly got back up on his feet once Gouto yawned and opened his eyes. 

The black cat stared at both Naoki and Raidou with his green eyes, his nose pointing up towards air. "Raidou… are you hurt? You should take care of that before you get light headed from the excessive bleeding."

With a flushed face Raidou turned away, and Naoki noticed that he looked cuter that way. "Forget it, Gouto. Naoki, lead the way to the next battle." 

Naoki sported a wolfish grin. "You got it!" 


End file.
